


Off To See The Wizard?

by WishesComeTrue_NotFree



Category: Jello - Fandom, Jisbon - Fandom, The Mentalist
Genre: Fluff, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishesComeTrue_NotFree/pseuds/WishesComeTrue_NotFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Lisbon with added truth or dare! Written for the Secret Santa on the JelloForeverProboards in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To See The Wizard?

**Author's Note:**

> This is already published on FF.Net under my other user name (DC-Rachel-Bailey), I haven't stolen it, I promise! 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Tromana from the Jello Forever Proboards and written for their secret santa back in 2009. Posting on here as a practice since I'm new to AO3

Patrick Jane couldn't actually believe his luck when during a perfectly innocent game of Truth or Dare – he had convinced everyone else to join him by saying they would be playing a game of scrabble – that his boss and someone who he also regarded as a good friend, Teresa Lisbon walked in. At that precise moment there was a collective groan from Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt and a bright laugh from Jane.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, slightly suspicious of the saintly look on Jane's face. "Not folding more origami frogs, I hope."

Doing his very best to feign surprise, Jane walked up to Lisbon and quickly guided her towards the free chair., Initially, she tried to resist but eventually she gave up and inwardly started plotting her revenge. The rest of group gulped:they had already guessed this might happen and were dreading the consequences for Jane, in particular.

"We're playing Truth or Dare, Lisbon. What does it look like?"

Lisbon sighed., This was exactly the sort of trick Jane would pull, and she ran her hand through her bitter chocolate hair in the hope that it would somehow spark her brain into thinking of some brilliant excuse that would allow her to escape the situation. It didn't. Jane returned to his seat, and smiled at Cho, who shook his head slightly. He suspected that Jane was about to cross a line and it might not end up being very pretty.

"Right then Lisbon, you first, as you are the boss," he added cheekily. "Truth or Dare?"

"Neither,!" Lisbon said weakly, but she knew that Jane wouldn't give up. "Truth I guess."

Jane smirked;, he had just the question for her. Cho and Rigsby both decided that it would a good idea to study the table at this point while Van Pelt nervously watched Lisbon.

"Okay then...What's your all time favourite movie?"

Jane was smiling that smug I-Know-You-Don't-Want-To-Admit-It smile. Lisbon turned various hues of red while trying to think of a smart retort that would mean she could avoid answering.

"You're the psychic, can't you figure it out?"

Jane smiled; he had already figured out that trying to get Lisbon to admit this wasn't going to be easy.

"Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon how many times have I told you? There are no such things as psychics."

Well that was her distracting technique out the window. Lisbon thought about the possibility of lying but she realised that Jane would only mock her more for doing that. Still the fact of the matter was that it was very embarrassing, but then again isn't the truth always?... She took a deep breath, and wondered what the hell she let herself in for.

"Okay then, here goes, my all time favourite movie is..." As she left a dramatic pause, everyone turned their attention to her, wondering what her possible revelation could be. "It's the Wizard Of Oz, okay are you happy now, Jane?" she demanded.

Jane was the first to break his composure. He burst out laughing, nearly falling off the chair in the process. That earned him a particularly withering glare from Lisbon and Van Pelt.

"I love that movie!" Van Pelt added with a smile.

That seemed to wipe the grin off of Jane's face. As silence descended upon the room, it was time for Lisbon to exact her revenge.

"What about you Jane?" she added sweetly. "What's your favourite movie?"

As they all turned towards him, they saw Jane fleeing to the door, muttering some excuse about the coffee machine and lack of coffee. That left the others wondering exactly what his favourite movie could possibly be...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't completely awful? 
> 
> I haven't written anything forever so I hate looking back on the stuff I used to write!
> 
> Also was the formatting okay?


End file.
